Through the Years
by Christie Meyer
Summary: Ever since kindergarten, Percy has had a crush on his classmate, Annabeth. This is their story as they grow up through the years.
1. Kindergarten

**Warnigns: OOC/AU**

**Genres: Romance/Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**August 11, 1998**

Clarisse held her teddy bear up so that she couldn't reach it. Annabeth knew she could get it from Clarisse forcefully, but she wasn't. She didn't want to get herself in trouble on her first day. Annabeth just crossed her arms and waited for Clarisse to get tired and give it up.

"Give it back to her!"

Annabeth turned to see the boy with black hair and stunning sea-green eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched together, which Annabeth found cute.

"Here to help your little girlfriend, Prissy?" Clarisse asked, smirking triumphantly.

The boy put his hand in his pocket. At first, Annabeth thought that he kept a knife in there, until he brought out a ballpoint pen.

"What are you going to do? Write on me?" Clarisse and her friends laughed.

The boy ran at Clarisse. When he reached her, he stabbed her hand with the pen, causing her to drop Annabeth's stuffed bear.

The boy grabbed the bear. Shy and blushing, he approached Annabeth and held it an arm's length away from him.

Annabeth took the bear, her face going as pink as the boy's. Clarisse's friends brought her to the clinic. Surely the boy was going to have a talk with the principal later.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. She held out her hand for the boy to shake. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm, um, Percy Jackson," the boy said. He took Annabeth's hand shyly and shook it.

"I could have done that myself, though," Annabeth said. "I just didn't want all the trouble."

_Okay then_, Percy thought_. If you say so._

"Bye," Annabeth muttered. She grabbed her lunchbox and huddled in a corner. She took out a small sandwich and bit it. She looked really lonely. Percy thought of going over to eat with her, but a black-haired girl walked over and sat beside Annabeth. Percy recognized her as Thalia Grace.

Percy didn't want to intrude. He just went over to his other friends—Grover, Nico, Connor and Travis—sat down and ate.

* * *

**August 18, 1998**

"Happy birthday, Percy!" Grover said.

Percy smiled. His classmates were huddled around one of the circular art tables. On top of the table was a blue cake, which his mother Sally probably made. The icing read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!_ in red script.

He noticed that Annabeth was, again, alone in one of the corners. He turned out the fire of the candle by blowing it, and his classmates cheered. The teacher began to give out slices of cake. Percy took two slices.

You probably guessed it already… Percy walked over to Annabeth and handed her the other slice.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks," she looked at the cake and raised her eyebrow. "Why is it blue? What flavor is this?"

Percy chuckled. "It's just food coloring."

Annabeth nodded and took a bite. Percy thought that she seemed so ladylike when she ate.

A horn honked outside the school. The teacher, Mrs. Dodds, went outside to see who it was. She called for Percy to go outside, as the guest was his mother. He smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Here's what you asked for, Percy," she said. She gave him a large plastic container filled with blue cookies. Percy smiled and thanked her. Sally winked, kissing Percy's forehead before going back to wait in the car.

Percy spotted Annabeth and went to her again. She had finished eating the small slice of cake and was reading a book.

Percy tapped on the book cover. Annabeth looked up. He handed her the plastic container with the blue cookies, looking at his sneakers. "For you," he said sheepishly.

"Thanks—I mean, thank you," Annabeth answered. "What is this for?"

Percy blushed and looked her in the eye. "I—I was going to ask if… would you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth was stunned. She just stared at him. Being the daughter of her mother, though, she knew she needed to look professional. She collected herself, closed her gaping mouth, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not ready… Try asking me again in ten years."

She took the container of cookies and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again," she whispered.

The bell rang, signaling their dismissal.

* * *

A/N:

How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. My first try at a fic with the MCs as children. :D

Also, I need help with writing the summary. It's boring, isn't it? Please PM me to help!:)


	2. Elementary

**A/N: So sorry, I don't know what goes on in an American elementary school, so, yeah. Please bear with me :-)**

**AU/OOC**

**I (obviously) don't own PJO.**

* * *

**February 14, 2005**

Annabeth wasn't trying to sound arrogant or anything, but she had already expected the blue teddy bear and blue roses that sat on her desk. Still, she smiled and brought the roses close to her nose and took a whiff of the sweet aroma.

"Who are those from?" Thalia asked, not looking the least bit curious. She knew who they were from as well as Annabeth did. Thalia did that every year, though. She'd ask (sarcastically) who they were from, and then she'd tell me to tell him to bug off. Annabeth never did, of course.

This year, Thalia decided to just give a simple sigh, instead of her favorite he'll-just-break-you-into-a-million-pieces speech.

"I hope you like them," a soft voice whispers. Annabeth spins around in a millisecond, and finds herself face-to-face with Percy Jackson.

Annabeth smiles. "I love them. Thank you."

Percy's grin lit up the room, and Thalia rolled her eyes at Annabeth's happy expression.

Hours later, Annabeth opened her locker just to find it filled with red rose petals. _Percy_, she thought. _But no—he always gives me _blue_ roses._

"Surprise, Annie."

When Annabeth spun and the face she saw wasn't Percy's, she frowned a little, but then smiled to cover it up. The face belonged to Luke Castellan, Annabeth's close friend and Thalia's hardcore crush, even if Thalia won't admit it, Annabeth knows she likes Luke.

"They're from you?" Annabeth asks. "Thank you."

Luke shrugged as if it was no big deal. "No problem."

Thalia saw Luke with Annabeth and scowled. She wore the scowl until she reached them and said to Luke, with a smile, "Hi."

Luke nodded at her. "Hey."

"What's up?" Thalia asks to no one in particular. She looks at Annabeth with a hurt face.

"Nothing," Luke says. "Annabeth just got my Valentine's gift."

Thalia looked like she was ready to throw up, but she pat Annabeth shoulder and said. "Lucky you—two Valentine's gifts."

"Two?" Luke's eyes widen, probably thinking he was the only one. "Who's the other one from, Annie?"

Annabeth hated it when people called her Annie. She could bear being called Wise Girl, or Owl-Head, but she drew the line at Annie. "Percy Jackson," she said proudly, but at the same time blushing.

Luke raised his eyebrows, not looking the least bit happy. "Percy Jackson? As in, the swim team captain? He's smaller than you, Annie."

By that point, Annabeth was ready to throw Luke down the drain. "So what?" she says. "He's cute, funny, sweet, kind…"

"I'm all of those," Luke says, smirking, "and more."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. She grabs her books from her locker and heads toward her next class, which she shares with Percy. She smiled.

In the classroom, Percy was early, as always, but he was talking to someone. The girl's back was facing Annabeth, so she couldn't recognize her. The girl had distinct, red hair, though, that made Annabeth think, _Rachel Dare_.

Annabeth sat on her usual seat in the front row, ready for the questions the teachers throw at her. She loves it in the front—raising her hand and being seen had never been that easy for her, because of her height she was usually placed in the back row, but now no one cared; no one wanted to sit in front.

Suddenly, a loud laugh filled the room. Annabeth turned to see Rachel Dare laughing at something Percy had said. Annabeth felt a little jealous—she and Percy don't talk often, much less laughed at each other's jokes.

Percy's eyes met Annabeth's and he blushed. He looked away immediately.

The bell rang, and everyone chose their seats, fighting for the back row. Once the seats were filled, and the only seat left was the one beside Annabeth. Percy took that seat.

_Thank you_, she wrote on a piece of paper. She folded it and dropped it on Percy's desk.

She could see Percy smile. He scribbled down a reply and dropped it on Annabeth's table.

_Four more years._

Annabeth turned beet red. The teacher saw her blush and asked her if she wanted to go to the clinic. "No!" Annabeth said.

_Four more years, for more years_, kept replaying through Annabeth's head. It surprised her that she only raised her hand three times, because she kept thinking about what Percy said.

When classes ended, Percy cornered Annabeth at her locker. He stood there, watching her with those endless sea-green eyes of his.

"What is it?" Annabeth finally asked.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Annabeth lightly pushed his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"I—I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to… accept my earlier offer four years in advance?"

Annabeth smiled. "Nice try, but no."

Percy sighed. "Yeah, at least I tried." He touched her hand, as if asking if it was okay to hold it. Annabeth nodded, feeling sheepish. Percy took her hand and smiled.

He grabbed her books from her and said, "Let me take your books for you, ma'am."

Annabeth laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Please leave a review! :-)**


	3. High School

**1. I'm sorry for not updating. (Although I won't tell you why.)**  
**2. Again, I don't know what goes on in a typical American school.  
3. I re-read the past two chapters and mentally punched myself for all the sudden tense changes and annoying grammatical mistakes. I'll try to stick to past tense.**

**Please remember to review after reading. It shows the authors that they have readers and they'll probably update faster because of it. (This includes me.)**

**AU/might be OOC**

* * *

**December 24, 2008**

Percy and Annabeth had grown closer over the years. Annabeth didn't know if Percy would keep his promise, but she didn't ask.

It was Christmas Eve, and Annabeth was at Percy's house to give her gifts to Percy, Sally (Percy's mother) and Paul (Percy's step-father). Just like Percy, they've grown to love Annabeth as well.

"Merry Christmas, Sally," Annabeth said with a smile. She handed her best friend's mother a blue box that was sealed shut with a green ribbon. Her gift for Percy was wrapped in a similar style.

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Annabeth. You wouldn't believe how long it took Percy to come up with a gift for you. He pestered me for _days_."

Percy blushed. "I didn't pester you, mom. I just _asked_."

Annabeth grinned at Percy's shy expression. "Don't worry, Percy. I already know that you like m-" Annabeth realized what she was saying and quickly shut her mouth. She had meant it as a joke.

Sally smiled. Percy looked at the ground, pretending to find interest in his shoes. He coughed. "Can I talk to you outside, Annabeth?"

Once they were outside, Annabeth felt like she wanted to dig up a hole and bury herself in it. _This is awkward_, she thought.

After a long silence, he said, "You still remember what promised ten years ago." It was a statement, not a question. "I just want you to know that I'm still going through with it."

* * *

**February 14, 2009**

Annabeth could finally enjoy some freedom. Luke finally stopped trying to ask her out. He went for Silena Beauregard, who was dating Charles Beckendorf. Charles didn't mind; he knew that Silena wouldn't hurt him like that.

"Annabeth," Silena said with a smile. They were good friends. "What did Percy get you this year?"

Annabeth frowned. "He didn't give me anything." She faked a smile. "How are you and Charlie?"

Silena gave her a sad smile. "Percy's probably still getting ready," she said, not bothering to answer Annabeth's question. Annabeth already knew that they were doing great, anyway.

When they entered the classroom, Annabeth took her usual seat in the front row. Silena waved to Annabeth before taking her seat beside Charles.

Mr. Brunner entered the classroom, talking to Percy. Mr. Brunner was smiling like a proud father. He nodded and Percy took his seat just as the bell rang.

"Alright, class," Mr. Brunner announced. "I'm going to write something on the board, then I'd like you all to read it out loud."

He wrote slowly, his strokes careful.

The words on the board read,_ Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth_, which the class said out loud, turning to her.

Percy stood up, holding his usual bouquet of blue roses. He walked towards Annabeth. She stood up. They were face-to-face as he handed her the bouquet.

The class cheered, a few whistled.

"Thank you," Annabeth said with a blush. Percy smiled. She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush as well.

"That's enough, class!" Mr. Brunner said. He, too, was smiling along with everyone. "Let's get to our lesson."

* * *

**August 18, 2009**

Usually, Annabeth would go to Percy's house to celebrate his birthday. This year, Percy told her to wait at her place. He and Sally would be there for dinner.

Annabeth was pacing around in her room, nervous. Today was the day that he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

She'd already practiced what she would say. It went along the lines of, "Yes, Percy, I would love to!"

The doorbell rang, and her brother Bobby called her down.

When she got there, Percy sat beside Sally on the couch, opposite her father and two brothers. Percy smiled when he saw her.

"Annabeth," Sally said in greeting. "We brought you some cupcakes."

She looked at the box of cupcakes. Some had blue icing, while others had green. On each cupcake, written in gray, were letters.

Together, they read,_ BE MINE?_

Frederick, Annabeth's father, was smiling.

Annabeth was at loss for words. She wasn't able to say the words she'd planned to. She simply nodded her head and hugged Percy.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want more chapters (College, Work and Retirement and maybe some others in between) or if I should stop here. Please tell me if you liked it! And how's the cover?**

**~ Christie Meyer (Previously Athena 'The Emo One) :3**


End file.
